1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Raney nickel catalysts modified by molybdenum, and, more particularly, to new and improved Raney nickel catalysts activated by a molybdenum compound which is adsorbed on the Raney nickel solids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Raney nickel is a well known hydrogenation catalyst which was described originally in U.S. Pat. No. 1,638,190, and in J.A.C.S. 54, 4116 (1932). Raney nickel is prepared by alloying nickel and aluminum and leaching out the aluminum with alkali to expose the nickel as a finely divided, porous solid in which form nickel is an effective hydrogenation catalyst.
Subsequently, improved Raney nickel catalysts have been provided in the art by alloying various metallic constituents with the nickel and aluminum prior to treatment with alkali. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,687 and in the Bull. Soc. Chim. (1946), p. 208-211, molybdenum is alloyed with nickel and aluminum and treated with alkali to provide a nickel-molybdenum alloy catalyst. However, such nickel-molybdenum alloy catalysts are not as effective as the catalysts of this invention for use as hydrogenation catalysts, e.g. of butynediol, particularly with respect to the quality of the product obtained.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide an improved Raney nickel catalyst which performs effectively in different catalytic hydrogenation processes.